Hetalia OCs
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Just some OCs that I use regularly in my head, and will allow anyone to use as long as they have permission first. And I will report anyone who uses one of them without asking me first.


Hetalia OCs

OC #1

**N****ame:** Kiku Honda or Honda Kiku (AN: Yes I know the name is used before but this one is different)

**Country/Micro/etc:** Imperial Japan

**Hair color/length: **Black hair that reaches a bit past her shoulders in the back but reaches her jaw in the front

**Eye color: **Soulless brown

**Personality: **Mostly reserved, energetic and talkative around N. Italy, shy when holding her Dragopan doll, skillful and graceful with her katana

**Description****: **Around the time of the Ancients, a goddess found a half-mage half-sorceress infant and took care of her as her own daughter. Kiku is the first female samurai and was granted immortal life when she was born to become the personification of Imperial Japan. She loves children since she's always playing with other mortal children when she was younger, and plays with Italy when he first arrived at her country and after her reincarnation became friends with him since he is the only one that can actually see her. She has a stuffed dragon that her beloved, Ancient China, made for her and is always shy whenever she has it with her that she's sometimes so embarrassed black fox ears appear on her head.

**Extra Info:** Imperial Japan is a female while her reincarnation, Japan, is a male. She has Royal Moon blood, blood of the Sun, mortal blood, and immortal blood to make her two-thirds immortal and one-third mortal.

OC #2

**Name: **Yao Wang or Wang Yao (AN: Just like the one above, this one is also different)

**Country/Micro/etc:** Ancient China

**Hair color/length: **Just imagine China's but not in a ponytail and a bit shorter

**Eye color: **Amber-streaked brown eyes

**Personality:** He is like his reincarnation except that he is in love with Imperial Japan

**Description:** He was one of the first countries to be born but wasn't alone. He had a younger sister and were inseparable until their governments forced them to separate and he never saw her again. Two dragons that lived in his country took care of him, like Amaterasu took care of Imperial, and became his adopted parents. He was suppose to be deceased after a piece of the Great Wall killed him by accident but his spirit became Yinglong and he watched over the land while giving advice to his reincarnation. He first visited Imperial Japan and saw her singing to a group of kids and unintentionally captured the other mortals' attention and slowly fell for her. Whenever France or some perverted nation tries to hit on Imperial, his eyes turn red while his pupils become slit-like instantly and he growls just like a dragon until that nation leaves her alone.

**Extra Info: **The green dragon that China visits in an episode, that's who I meant by Yinglong.

OC #3

**Name: **Yukan'na Wang or Wang Yukan'na

**Country/Micro/etc: **Sinovia, the "Jewel of the Pacific"

**Hair color/length: **Waist-length shaggy black hair

**Eye color: **Silver-streaked golden eyes

**Personality: **Brave yet can be unnerved by Germania's staring, skillful with her sword, energetic and naïve around her brother when they were younger, and is friendly to everyone unless they give her a reason to be rude to them

**Description: **She is Ancient China's younger sister and is completely unaware to danger when they were younger so Ancient had to save her almost all the time. As she was separated from her brother, she learned to defend herself and become aware of her surroundings so that Ancient won't have to save her all of the time. She is completely unaware that Germania's staring and when she does, she thinks that he's unnerving and leaves a few seconds after staring at him. Her flag is half ice blue and half dark blue with three silver four-pointed stars.

**Extra Info: **I'll use her as China's adoptive mother or as Ancient's sister.

OC #4

**Name: **Seikatsu

**Country/Micro/etc: **Goddess of Life

**Hair color/length: **Black hair that reaches a bit past her shoulders in the back and reaches her jaw in the front in her true form, dark brown in her goddess form

**Eye color: **Dark brown in true form, soulless gold in goddess form

**Personality: **Reserved, hard to get through if not a friend, loves her homeland, treasures her only daughter Imperial Japan, tries to not be seen by any mortal

**Description: **One of the two daughters of Amaterasu, Seikatsu was a mortal with god-like power unlike her twin sister who was an immortal. She sacrificed herself to save her sister and two children they were helping and in return her mother made her an immortal. She cared about her job more than falling in love, which a mortal prince did by seeing what she does, she finds out later after his death that he loved her for her instead of her appearance. She helps a sick mage get better but there's a catch to it: the mage had to bear her daughter. She watches over a mansion she created in the forest and creates vines of ivy to protect it from being demolished as her homeland modernizes.

**Extra Info: **She has a pet raven that the mortal prince turned into to stay with her forever that she is unaware of his intentions.

OC #5

**Name: **Kasashi

**Country/Micro/etc: **Witch, only by title

**Hair color/length: **Short dark brown hair, same style as Japan's

**Eye color: **Black

**Personality: **Serious, rarely childish, doesn't believe in love, wants everlasting peace in her homeland

**Description: **One of the two daughters of Amaterasu, Kasashi is an immortal that used her magic often to be given the title 'Witch'. Her sister sacrificed herself to let her and two children get through the forest until they were cornered and saved by her sister. Her mother told her to not use a high-level spell, but she didn't listen and lost control of her spell: Bitterness. She regrets it everyday and tries to find him to regain control. She fell in love with another immortal who disappeared one day, causing her to not believe in love anymore. She watches over her niece in secret but one day wants to tell her everything that happened to her sister and the prince.

OC #6

**Name: **Hiro Honda

**Country/Micro/etc: **Moon Prince of Nihon

**Hair color/length: **Shaggy silvery blue hair that reaches past his shoulders

**Eye color: **Brown

**Personality: **Craves for his freedom, energetic and talkative around Seikatsu when they first meet, protective over Seikatsu after she's injured

**Description: **He is a descendent of the first Moon Royal. He hates his sheltered life as a Moon Prince and almost everyday goes out of the castle in disguise to be a normal person for once. He meets Seikatsu when he tries to help some orphans from a butcher but she interferes which makes the butcher plea for apology. He wonders why every male lusts for her, but after seeing how strong her determination is for helping lost children: he falls in love with her. He sacrificed himself to protect her from a stray arrow, but is brought back to life to find out that she has died. He transforms into a raven to watch over his newborn daughter since Kiku has inherited Royal Moon blood.


End file.
